Enfim Juntos
by Harada Misao
Summary: Mini-fic, momento love entre Ren e Kyoko.


**Enfim juntos**

**Capítulo único**

_Narrado por Kyoko Mogami_

Eu sempre achei a lua admirável. Ela sempre esteve aqui quando eu precisei; sempre esteve no céu me mostrando o caminho para uma vida feliz, mesmo que eu não entendesse seus sinais.

Escutou quietamente meus murmúrios e depois deixou que seu brilho me mostrasse a luz no fim do túnel.

Era como se ela fosse minha melhor amiga, alguém em quem eu podia confiar.

Embora ela não me respondesse ou sumisse quando o sol aparecia, eu sabia que ela estava ali, me observando, analisando meus movimentos.

Tudo que eu precisava era somente desabafar e esperar que as coisas acontecessem naturalmente. E foi há algumas noites atrás que aconteceu: conversando com a lua, como eu sempre fazia, foi que ele apareceu na porta do meu apartamento e me surpreendeu com seu sorriso verdadeiro, não aquele sorriso brilhante que eu sabia que era falso, mas sim aquele sorriso que ele dava raras vezes.

— O que houve? – perguntou a voz grossa e rouca enquanto passava seus braços pela minha cintura e me abraçava por trás. — Já arrumei a mesa, vamos? — ele mordeu de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha fazendo um arrepio passar por todo o meu corpo.

—Claro Tsugara-san — exclamei sorridente, esquecendo rapidamente que há minutos atrás eu estava depressiva, me lembrando das conversas que tive com a lua.

— O que eu disse Kyoko? — perguntou ele me virando, lhe encarei; a face serena, mas havia um brilho estranho nos olhos dele. Pensei sobre o que ele estava falando e lembrei, corando de vergonha.

— Desculpe Ren — iria fazer uma reverência, mas ele não deixou, aproximou seu corpo do meu me prendendo entre ele e a grade de sua varanda, meu corpo se arrepiou com a aproximação.

— Achei que tinha esquecido. — sussurrou lentamente enquanto lambia minha orelha, me apoiei em seu ombro para não cair. — O que houve Kyoko? — perguntou rindo baixo.

—Vo-Você faz de propósito! — acusei virando o rosto, corada. Droga, por que ele tinha que fazer isso sempre? — Isso não é justo! — comentei tentando me afastar dele.

—É feio acusar os outros Mogami-san. — ele comentou beijando meu pescoço, me apoiei com mais força em seus ombros largos, era perigoso que eu derretesse e ficasse no chão, derretida. — O que não é justo? Eu demonstrar todo o meu amor por você através de gestos românticos? Você não acha que ver-te e não poder toca-te não é o pior? — ele comentou apertando minha cintura e juntando ainda mais os corpos.

Realmente não era justo, mas a culpa não é minha se ele não teve coragem antes de se declarar, ou era? Enfim, na verdade o que importa é que estamos juntos agora.

— R-Ren — deixei escapar seu nome de meus lábios quando ele chupou com força meu pescoço, seus fortes braços se moveram na direção das minhas pernas em uma carícia sutil e ele me puxou para cima entrelaçando minhas pernas em sua cintura.

Por alguns segundos a distância entre o chão e eu me incomodou, mas esqueci completamento desse detalhe quando ele mordeu levemente meu pescoço, um suspiro imperceptível escapou de meus lábios no momento que ele me deitou no sofá carinhosamente.

Estava com a sensação de que tínhamos que fazer algo importante, mas não sabia o que era; na verdade, não conseguia nem lembrar quando chegamos no sofá.

Ele levantou, encarei aqueles olhos que demonstravam tanto carinho e suspirei quando ele começou a desabotoar a camisa branca. Eu já havia o visto sem camisa, mas agora era diferente, ele estava tirando a camisa _por mim_, e somente para mim.

— Não deveria me olhar desse jeito — ele comentou brincando —, é muito feio secar uma pessoa descaradamente na frente dela.

Fiz cara de emburrada com o comentário, ele precisava comentar? Precisava estragar o momento? Me surpreendi quando senti o sofá afundar um pouco e sai dos meus pensamentos notando que ele estava sobre mim sorrindo maliciosamente, com um braço de cada lado da minha cabeça, me encurralando como um lobo encurrala um coelho indefeso.

Me encarava como se eu fosse a presa, prestes a ser devorada pelo animal faminto. Suspirei extasiada quando ele começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço, era uma sensação incrível, meu corpo tremia pedindo que ele intensificasse mais o contato de seus lábios finos e mornos com a minha pele alva.

Só o que eu queria era que ele me beijasse mais e mais. Passei minhas mãos em seu peito nu sentindo ele hesitar por segundos, sorri atraindo a atenção dele para mim. Ele era tão vulnerável aos meus toques, assim como eu era aos dele.

— O que foi? — perguntei fingindo estar magoada, afinal, havia melhorado minha atuação. — Não queria que eu encostasse em você? — meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas falsas.

— Não! — ele exclamou imediatamente beirando o desespero. — Só me surpreendi com seu ato — Ren sorriu docemente, com certeza achando que eu não retribuiria as carícias.

— _Bobinho. _— sorri passando meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e puxando seu rosto para mais perto do meu. — Achou que eu deixaria você brincar sozinho? — perguntei sorrindo maliciosa.

Ele sorriu e aproximou seus lábios dos meus, senti sua respiração lenta de misturar com a minha agitada, estava nervosa, afinal, ter ele ali em meus braços, alguns centímetros para ser beijada, era algo novo para mim.

Fechei lentamente meus olhos quando senti ele encostar carinhosamente seus lábios nos meus; meu corpo estremeceu quando uma de suas mãos puxou minha cintura de encontro à sua, fazendo nossos corpos se aproximarem mais.

Estava entregue ao momento até sentir algo aveludado encostar em meu lábio inferior e constatar que era sua língua, corei na hora sentindo a quentura de meu próprio rosto enquanto abria timidamente a boca para receber a língua dele em um beijo lento e carinhoso.

Era incrível o que Tsuruga Ren poderia fazer comigo; tinha total controle da situação e poderia me tomar do jeito que quisesse, eu confiava muito nele, mais do que deveria.

O beijo calmo se tornou algo apaixonante e aproveitamos o máximo até o ar faltar e nos separarmos ofegantes. Ele sorriu e quando viu que eu havia recuperado o folego voltou a me beijar invertendo as posições, fazendo eu ficar por cima.

Nos beijamos por minutos, quando o barulho da porta e um gritinho de susto nos tirou de nosso mundo a sós; levantamos a cabeça para ver Yashiro-san sorrindo maliciosamente com a fisionomia de espanto.

— Sabia que vocês tinham um caso! — gritou acusador enquanto fechava a porta e se aproximava alarmado.

— Se acalme Yashiro-san — comentou Ren sério —, acho que o prédio todo não precisa ficar sabendo — comentou encarando o empresário com fúria.

—Acho melhor irmos jantar. — comentei sem graça me levantando e puxando Ren, pedindo silenciosamente que ele se levantasse. — Vamos Yashiro-san. — comentei sorrindo e peguei sua mão o puxando na direção da cozinha, ouvi Ren suspirando e o som de seus passos vindo em nossa direção.

— Vocês estão juntos? — perguntou Yashiro, eu na verdade não sabia exatamente se estávamos ou não.

— Acho que sim — resmunguei pegando os pratos no armário.

— Estamos — comentou Ren sentado na mesa, com a mão apoiada no cotovelo, escorado no canto da mesa —, não precisa mais ficar armando encontros, nem você, nem Kotonami-san e nem Maria-chan — sorriu maldosamente para o empresário que engoliu a seco, ri gostosamente da expressão dos dois.

Eles não mudavam!


End file.
